My Butler And Friend
by quinn9945
Summary: Mikayla has been muttering phrases to summon a demon for years not expecting one to finally show up and become what she has always wanted. ooc and au and some fluff on mikayla and Sebastian. just saying now I don't know how to set up paragraphs so sorry now and will update weekly over summer. real thing is better than summary please read


**Hey everyone this is my first story and the plot just came to me a awhile back so I hope its good I'll update every week on Monday or Sunday and this story should be done by the end of summer. The story is ooc and au so it may seem kinda weird but thanks for reading. Telling you this now I suck at separating paragraph so the format sucks sorry. So I hope it turns out ok, please comment don't be to harsh I'm not a very good writer from my point. Well enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own black butler but a girl can wish right.**

My Butler And Friend : Chapter 1 He Came

I woke up with a start, oh right now I remember I fell asleep with my headphones blaring and I had started to fall asleep within the first song which was rhythm of love black eyed peas, I picked the headphones up and put them to my ears, nothing no sound. I then picked up my i-pod cold still on the first 1:43 of the song not even finished with the song. I saw a dark swish looked and saw nothing but my stuffed black bear that now had bright glowing crimson eyes. I picked it up and it now had a mark on its hand out of gold thread, weird I put it back and muttered the phrase to supposedly call a demon like I did every night no matter what. It hadn't worked, yet , for all I know, still muttering I finished up by grabbing the bear and hugging it closely. I drifted to sleep in minutes.

-the next morning-

I wake up to hear my mom yelling for me to get ready or I'll be late to school I then tell her '' fine I'm almost ready''. ''Breakfast is ready for you on the counter hun'' she then explained to me. I quickly pull on a grey t-shirt and some yoga pants. I walk out of my room and pull on my glasses and grab a piece of toast. ''Aren't you going to eat anymore Mickey?'' ''well no, ameila is here and I have to go, and don't call me Mickey its Mikayla ok'' ''fine fine its just your growing up so fast'' '' goodbye mom see you after school at 3 right? " ''yeah 3 it is''. I grab my back back and rush to the awaiting car. '' so you finally decided to wake up?'' Amelia's dad says and laughed loudly. '' couldn't sleep last night didn't get much sleep at all'' I explain while hopping into the car and then turn to Amelia who is reading naruto and chewing on her thumb like usual. "Hey how are you?" "Gujd" Well I guess that was good. " So had any weird stuff happen lately? " I looked at her in surprise like she had read my mind I still had that bear in my bag becouse the eyes kept watching me and I couldn't leave it becouse something could happen like it did last night. "Well yes actually" I said while pulling the bear out of my bag, she saw the eyes and screamed "whats the matter it's just a bear" "No no no no it isn't it's Sebastian" "who?" "Sebastian from black butler the eyes the hand it's all amazing where did you get it?" "It's just my old teddy bear I sleep with that's what's weird i-" "girls get out schools started now get out so your not late" Her dad finishes and when we get out he decides off wishing us good luck. "What's up with this Sebastian anyways?" I ask her who looks like she may die from excitement. "He's from black butler the butler of the story but he's a demon-" "A DEMON WHAT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WORKED YES YES YES!" I scream, finally it worked all the muttering it finally worked my own demon this is going to be fun.

-Time Skip At Home After School-

I keep looking at the bear pleading with it just work already. 3 hours of this and still nothing I even skipped dinner! Well time for bed a guess. I grab the bear and my pillow and I fell onto my bed and I hug the bear and mutter the words again. "What The Actual Fuck" is all I can saw when I look down to see my bear on the floor and a grown man with a head of jet black hair and a butler uniform that had replaces the bear that was in my arms. "Well why did you call me here, I've been watching you for days not seeing a problem" "your real" I say quietly letting him go and straighten himself up. " yes I am real why wouldn't I be real your real aren't you?" He tells me with a smirk on his face. " but your a demon, demons aren't real" I tell him now looking straight in the eyes." well you can think that but I am real no doubt about it so would you like to make a deal with a demon?" " ddeal" I stutter at him " yes a deal what other reason would you call me here for?" He told me looking a bit surprised " no reason so about this deal what all this about anyways?" I ask in pure wonder no one said anything about deals what will happen to me anyways. "Well first the deal can be anything really like for example your parents were killed I can become your butler so to speak and I will obey you and together we would find the people who had killed your parents and after that I would take your soul and happily ever after, so what type of deal would you like?" "Um I'm not sure " " oh and I forgot to mention the mark of the contract" he then slips off his glove and I see a symbol on it." So have any idea of what you would like the contract to be?" " yes " " well?" "Oh sorry my idea is for you to be my butler and friend until I die a natural death" " sounds interesting enough ok next question where would you like the mark of the contract to be the closer to the eye the more powerful just reminding you" I think a minute and then stick out my tongue " ok then the tongue it is oh and a name what shall I be named milady?" "Sebastian" I say at once "...bochan..." He says softly "Sebastian is there a problem with the name I can change it for you if you like" "No milady I'm fine sorry for the inconvenience" he then slowly holds my face "stick out your young please" he whispers to me. I do as told and he then bites my tongue softly but then blood trickles out he drinks it and my tongue has a sharp pain I rush to the mirror and have a shocked look on my face, the face of horror, my tongue has the same mark as Sebastians hand he smiles softly and says " did it hurt at all milady?" "Not really but don't call me milay call me... Mickey if you'd like" "yes mil-mickey" I start to then feel overly tired and grab the teddy bear from the floor and fall into bed but before I can a pair of firm hands catch me " be careful you could hurt yourself if your not looking" " but isn't that why I have you "I explain while smiling "well if you'd like to think of it that way be my guest" I smile and climb into bed and scoot over and pat the bed Sebastian looks at me in a confused fashion and I giggle "what's so funny now?" "You won't lay down with me and I think its funny sue me " I tell him while still giggling. He gives up sighs and lays down reluctantly. Right as he does I hug him and he freezes but soon pats my back awkwardly. Again I giggle and snuggle into his body. I wisper "goodnight Sebastian" and before he may answer I fall asleep.

**So I know I have not a clue how to space stuff out but I would just love a comment on how the story and plot is. so I hope you liked the first chapter of" my butler and friend". So I'll start writing but update like I said on every Monday or Sunday most of the time. So i hoped you all liked it its my fist fan fiction of any kind so please go easy on me with the criticism. Let's just say this story is a dream I had the other night. Yeah yeah so funny but its true kinda scary but true. Well see you guys later:).**


End file.
